Genkai Kikyaku Jutsu
The , is an ability granted to members of the Namazu Clan, allowing them to tap into their inner most potential, granting them strength said to be far beyond one's imagination. 'Overview' Through centuries of selective breeding, members of the Namazu clan have obtained immensely durable and powerful bodies, a prerequisite to ensure the vessels of power can adequately endure this specific technique. Every member of the Namazu is born with the ability to consciously remove the mental shackles that limit their body's strength. Its said that the technique allows for the user to realize the power of their truer self, temporarily stepping into a realm of power that far exceeds their current state. Not unlike the Uchiha Clan, special chakra is released from the brain of the Namazu as the mental shackles restraining their body's full potential are shattered, causing their chakra to explode around them as the natural flow of their chakra flows in reverse. Dark veins surface throughout their body, seemingly glowing with the chakra forcefully pumping through them. Invoking the power of this technique grants one an increase in speed, strength, durability, acceleration, and torque. The few who have bore witness to the technique have stated how the user's seemed to be blessed with limitless amounts of strength and stamina while in such a state/ No two members limiters are the same as everyone's potential is different, regardless all Namazu are able to consciously choose how much of their potential they wish to awaken at any given time. When in use, it is easily noticed as their schlera becomes dark, almost black while pupils become a ghostly white. Their skin grows noticeably more dark making the protruding veins that much more noticeable. This technique allows one to easily contend with any practioner of the Eight Gates. Unlocking 100% of one's potential is an almost impossible feat, however those who have succeeded are few and far in between, and are said to be beings not capable of being even considered human anymore. 'Abilities' As stated, the user's physical constitution, as well as all their physical parameters are greatly heightened to levels well beyond what they could normally, naturally muster. Users have been shown capable of disregarding practically all pain and injuries they may sustain (or have sustained) while fighting in such a state, their very presence and chakra growing darker, and larger. With their mental limiters unlocked, there have been some users who have displayed the potential or ability to mimic the physical movements of those they are facing, adapting their own taijutsu based attacks to somewhat match that of their opponent's. As one's potential is seemingly limitless, so too does their strength become the same, or so the tribe would have one to believe. 'Drawbacks' Though having bodies bred to endure the toll of handling such unrestrained power, it is not without its risks or limits. The user's body is constantly being pressed as they exert power that is naturally being sealed off to protect them, making this an ability not fit for long drawn out battles. Immediately upon exiting out of their awakened state, all the pain, damage, and stress placed upon their body that they were otherwise able to ignore rushes through them at once, generally leaving one in utter agony. The pain has been compared to having every single cell shredded repeatedly. User's are also left greatly exhausted, and will find performing techniques above B Rank to be all but possible, and even that would be pushing the limits of their weakened body. Forcefully prolonging the technique beyond a certain limit can greatly lead to the potential death of the user. 'Trivia' *The technique is inspired from the Removal Technique of the Kure Clan, the Advanced technique of Ohma (both characters from the series Kengan Ashura), and the Black Origin Threshold from The Breaker. *Shorter use of the technique and a stronger body or vessel leads to less severe drawbacks